1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carrying racks for mounting upon a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, various types of bicycle carrying racks have been devised to aid bicycle riders in carrying various articles and objects. Wire mesh baskets mounted on the front of a bicycle have for many years been used to carry articles on a bicycle and to allow the bicycle rider to properly grasp both hand grips at the handle bar extremities in order to properly steer the bicycle. Wire mesh baskets are typically of generally rectangular prismatic configuration and include clamps which are secured to the handle bars on either side of the front wheel fork center post. Some of the conventional types of wire baskets include elongated struts that extend downward from the bottom of the basket and are secured by fastening nuts to the extremities of the front axle of the bicycle. Other wire baskets are designed for much lighter duty and do not require support from the front axle of the bicycle.
Other types of conventional bicycle racks are designed for mounting above the rear wheel of a bicycle. Such racks typically include a horizontal wire platform upon which books and other articles can be positioned. Typically, either a spring loaded or elastic retainer is utilized to hold the articles in position upon the horizontal platform. The platform itself is supported from beneath by struts extending to the rear bicycle axle and sometimes by connectors to the rear wheel yoke or to the tube that receives the bicycle seat stem.
Conventional bicycle racks have failed to provide an adequate means for carrying large balls, such as basketballs, soccer balls and volleyballs. When these types of balls are carried in a bicycle basket, they frequently tend to bounce out as the bicycle moves, even when traveling over relatively smooth pavement. These larger sporting balls are typically inflated, and hence are quite resilient. Even very minor jolts that are encountered will tend to throw these balls from a basket unless they are secured. Conventional bicycle racks fail to provide a convenient means for securing large inflated balls in them, and hence are unsuitable for the transport of such balls.
Because of the inadequacy of conventional bicycle racks for carrying inflated balls, many bicyclists have abandoned the conventional racks available, and ride their bicycles using only one hand to steer with a ball tucked underneath the opposite arm. It is apparent that this presents a considerable safety hazard, since a bicyclist cannot exercise nearly the degree of control when steering with one hand as with both hands. Nevertheless, the practice of riding in this fashion is a common one, especially with older adolescents who feel that they are able to exercise the necessary degree of steering control while riding a bicycle carrying a large inflated ball under one arm. Furthermore, such individuals are typically more involved in sports that require the use of an inflated ball and which require bicycle travel to a basketball or volleyball court, or to a soccer field.